


Observation

by LemonBubble



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBubble/pseuds/LemonBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each member of Team Sleuth has his own way of seeing what went down at a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago when I was thinking about how Team Sleuth would do investigating an actual crime scene. I guess I just never thought it was long enough to post here? Welp, it's here now.

They were out on a case, all three of them. Team Sleuth looked at the corpse lying on dry ground in the rain and each of them came to their own conclusion.

“He was killed before it started raining.” Ace Dick said, always coming up with the simplest explanation.

“He was in a fight first.” Problem Sleuth added. “He got knocked down and then it started raining and _then_ he was shot.” Sleuth usually had a pretty similar idea to Ace but he added in a few things the other hadn't noticed like the fact that the ground under the victim's head and arms was wet, as if he'd on the ground before it started raining but still alive long enough to move his arms and head so they landed on wet ground. Both detectives looked to Pickle Inspector, waiting for his theory.

“Th-there was a gaz-gazebo up and he was killed after it st-started raining. Th-the killer t-took the gazebo when h-he left.” he said eventually. Ace shook his head and sighed, not even considering Inspector's idea.

“But they would have had to know when it was going to rain, know exactly where they were gonna kill the guy and have it all set up beforehand. Why would they go to all that effort?” Sleuth asked.

“I-it's what I would have done.”

It was always a bit disconcerting when Pickle Inspector said things like that. The man was downtrodden and awkward and the butt of every joke but he wasn't what you'd call violent or vengeful. He probably didn't have a vengeful bone in his body. Sleuth shuddered to think what it would be like if he did. There would be a lot of sticky messes to clean up.

 


End file.
